Never again
by Moonshine5
Summary: Lucas hat ein Problem. Doch wie soll man ihm helfen, wenn er es vor fast allen versteckt...
1. Kapitel 1

Ich verdiene mit dieser Geschichte kein Geld. Die Figuren dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir sondern den Erfindern von SeaQuest.  
  
In dieser Geschichte kommen die Personen der 1. und 2. Staffel vor. In meiner Geschichte ist Lucas 22. (Die Tatsache das Lucas im Alter von 22 mit den anderen Crewmitglieder verschwunden war lasse ich hier mal außen vor. Es ist einfach nicht passiert. Die SeaQuest ist nicht verschwunden. Es lief alles mehr oder weniger normal weiter.)  
  
Never again  
  
Kapitel 1  
  
Es war früh am morgen die Sonne kam gerade am Horizont über dem Meer hinauf und tauchte den Himmel in tiefes rot.  
  
Das Meer glitzerte in einer rötlichen Farbe und kleine Wellen gruben sich in den Sand des Ufers ein. Von Minute zu Minute bahnte sich das Wasser ein Stück weiter in Richtung Land.  
  
Als die Wellen wieder ihren Weg Richtung Land suchten berührte das Wasser eine menschliche Hand. Langsam umspielte es die schlanken Finger.  
  
Doch der Besitzer der Hand merkte nichts davon. Wirr sah er aus. Die Kleidung war voller Sand, die Harre durcheinander.  
  
Ein Klicken und Schnattern drang an die Ohren des Menschen. Vorsichtige öffnete er die Augen. Die Sonne blendete. Mühsam setzte er sich im Sand auf.  
  
Sein Schädel brummte. Er sah sich um doch außer ihm und dem Delphin im Wasser war niemand da. Jetzt viel ihm die Flasche auf, die er in seiner Hand hielt.  
  
Die muss noch von gestern Abend sein.  
  
Der junge Mann nahm einen Schlug aus der Flasche und spuckte diesen gleich wieder aus.  
  
Billiger Fussel. Wo hab ich denn nur aufgetrieben?  
  
Achtlos warf er die Flasche weg.  
  
Jetzt versuchte er sich aus dem Sand zu erheben, doch dies gelang ihm nicht er taumelte und viel gleich wieder hin.  
  
Beim 2. Versuch klappte es besser und er schaffte es einige unsichere Schritte auf das Meer zuzugehen.  
  
Eine Stimme kam aus seinem Rucksack der ein Stück von ihm entfernt im Sand lag. Der junge Mann dreht sich um und ging auf seinen Rucksack zu. Etwas ungeschickt öffnete er ihn und zog ein gelbes Gerät heraus aus dem die Stimme kam.  
  
„Lucas, Lucas! Spielen mit Darwin!"  
  
„Hi Darwin. Ich komm gleich zu dir ins Wasser. Gib mir nur eine Minute zum ausruhen."  
  
„OK"  
  
Lucas packte den Vocoder zurück in den Rucksack und wollte gerade wieder zum Meer gehen, als er zum wiederholten Male das Gleichgewicht verlor und in den Sand fiel.  
  
Vorerst blieb er da liegen. Sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich. Er versuchte sich daran zu erinnern was letzte Nacht passiert war.  
  
Rückblende auf den letzen Abend:  
  
Er war mit Toni und Dagewood in einer Bar gewesen. Sie hatten sich ein paar Drinks genehmigt und hatten sich mit den hübschen Tänzerinnen amüsiert.  
  
Danach wusste er nichts mehr. Auch nicht wie er hier her gekommen war.  
  
Aber es war auch egal. Jetzt war er bei Darwin und wollte Spaß. Wenn bloß die Kopfschmerzen nicht wären.  
  
Er setzte zum erneuten Versuch an und stand auf. Seine Schritte waren wackelig und vom geradeausgehen war er weit entfernt.  
  
Aber er schaffte es bis ins Meer und schwamm dann auf seinen Tierfreund zu. Bei ihm angekommen streichelte er ihn und hielt sich dann an dessen Rückenfloße fest, so das Darwin ihn durchs Wasser ziehen konnte.  
  
Als er diese wieder los lies und versuchte wieder zu schwimmen gelang ihm dies nicht und er fing an wild mit den Beinen zu strampeln. Doch ein Bein verfitzte sich im Seetank der den Boden des Meeres bedeckte. Er kam nicht mehr weg. Panik stieg in ihm auf und er begann laut um Hilfe zu rufen.  
  
Darwin tauchte mit dem Kopf unter Wasser und versuchte seinem Freund zu befreien, aber es gelang ihm nicht.  
  
Lucas verließen mehr und mehr die Kräfte bis er sich nicht mehr über Wasser halten konnte. Er hatte die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben als sich plötzlich eine Hand um sein Handgelenk schloss und ihn zurück an die Wasseroberfläche zog.  
  
Darwin half dem Mann dabei Lucas zu retten. Das Computergenie konnte sich mit letzter Kraft an Darwins Rückenfloße festhalten.  
  
Lucas Retter tauchte zu den Füßen des Jungen und befreite ihn von dem lästigen Seetang, dann tauchte er schweratmend wieder auf und zog den erschöpften Lucas an Land.  
  



	2. Kapitel 2

Kapitel 2  
  
„Lucas bist du verrückt geworden? Was hast du da draußen getan?"  
  
„Ich wollte nur mit Darwin schwimmen."  
  
„Oh Mann! Weißt du was du für eine Fahne hast? Das ist ja grauenvoll."  
  
„Ich habe wohl etwas zu viel getrunken."  
  
„Etwas? Sehr viel wenn du mich fragst."Lucas Retter schien kurz nachzudenken.  
  
„Denk dran heute Abend gehen wir zusammen mit der Seniorcrew essen. Bis dahin solltest du deinem Rausch wegbekommen haben."  
  
„Ja, Ja Toni! Ist schon gut."antwortet Lucas genervt während er lässig mit der Hand abwinkte als ob er sagen wollte 'Ist doch nicht so schlimm.'.  
  
„Nichts ist gut. Du kommst jetzt mit mir und wir bringen dich erst mal in Ordnung. Du siehst nämlich schrecklich aus."  
  
„Ach das geht schon so."  
  
„Sag mal hast du dich schon mal gesehen? Hast du die Nacht etwa hier geschlafen?"  
  
„Naja jedenfalls bin ich heute früh hier aufgewacht."  
  
„Los steh auf. Wir gehen."Toni zog an Lucas Arm, der aber stand nicht auf.  
  
„Ich muss mich doch um meinen Delphin kümmern."  
  
„Der kommt schon alleine klar. Du solltest dich erst mal um dich selbst kümmern. Jetzt komm schon."  
  
Wiederwillig stand Lucas auf und musste von Toni gestützt werden um nicht gleich wieder hinzufallen. Den restlichen Weg zu Tonis Auto das auf der Straße die oberhalb des Strandes verlief stand schaffte Lucas es nicht einmal geradeaus zu laufen und oft musste Toni ihn festhalten, damit er nicht wieder Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden machte.  
  
Als Toni nach einiger Zeit das Hotel in dem er und Lucas wohnten erreicht hatte zog er seinen jungen Freund aus dem Auto und schleifte ihn zum Fahrstuhl.  
  
„Komm schon lass dich nicht so hängen. Du kannst ruhig mal mit helfen."  
  
„Ich will aber nicht."  
  
„Du musst aber. Eigentlich bist du mir ja sogar noch was schuldig. Schließlich hast du mein ganzes Auto ruiniert nur weil du deinen Mageninhalt nicht bei dir behalten konntest. Damit wirst du nicht so einfach davon kommen."  
  
Lucas verzog das Gesicht.  
  
Toni schloss die Tür zum Zimmer im fünften Stock des Hotels auf und zog Lucas hinein. Gleich suchte der sich einen Weg zum Bett und lies sich fallen.  
  
„He aufstehen!"  
  
„Las mich. Ich will schlafen."  
  
„Du gehst jetzt duschen!"  
  
„Na gut. Du gibst ja eh nicht auf. Aber schrei wenigsten nicht so. Mein Kopf tut weh."  
  
„Das geschieht dir ganz recht. Du hättest nicht so viel trinken sollen."  
  
„Ja, ja."Mühsam stand Lucas auf und taumelte in Richtung Bad.  
  
Toni folgte ihm. Als Lucas dies bemerkte drehte er sich um. „Was willst du den noch? Ich geh ja schon duschen."  
  
„Ja, aber ich bezweifle das du das allein schaffst."  
  
„Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr."  
  
„Das nicht, aber du kannst noch nicht mal gerade gehen und da kann ich mir nicht vorstellen, dass du es schaffst allein zu duschen."  
  
Schon lies Lucas sich auf dem Klo nieder und versuchte eine angenehme Schlafhaltung einzunehmen.  
  
„Siehst du schon geht's wieder los. Du bist noch nicht mal richtig im Bad und musst dich schon wieder setzen."meckerte Toni.  
  
Dann machte er sich daran Lucas die Schuhe und die Sachen auszuziehen und schon verteilten sich kleine Sandhaufen auf den Fließen.  
  
„Na toll. Jetzt schleppst du auch noch deinen Dreck hier rein."  
  
Lucas reagierte gar nicht. Ehe sich das Computergenie versah wurde er schon unter die Dusche getränkt. Toni stellte das Wasser an.  
  
„He bist du irre? Weißt du wie kalt das ist?"  
  
„Komm hab dich nicht so, dass Wasser wird dir gut tun und dich aufwecken."  
  
„Ich will aber nicht wach werden."  
  
„Du musst aber und keine Wiederrede."Toni reichte Lucas die Seife und das Shampoo. „So und jetzt wäschst du dich erst mal."  
  
Lucas fing an sich zu säubern und nach vielen Schreiereien und verspritzen Wasser auf dem ganzen Boden war er endlich fertig.  
  
„Weißt du, du solltest duschen und nicht ich. Aber nach deinem rumgepansche hier bin ich jetzt auch ganz nass."Toni reichte Lucas ein Handtuch. „Komm dann ins Schlafzimmer wenn du dich abgetrocknet hast. Inzwischen werd ich mir auch mal was trockenes anziehen.  
  
Bevor Toni das Bad verließ riss er noch schnell das Fenster auf.  
  
Im Schlafzimmer zog er die klatschnassen Sachen aus und hing sie auf die Heizung, dann zog er sich neue an. Auf einmal hörte er einen Schrei der aus dem Bad an sein Ohr drang und dann nur noch schmerzverzerrtes Stöhnen.  
  
Schnell riss er die Tür auf. „Lucas was ist passiert?"wollte er wissen als er Lucas auf dem Boden liegen sah.  
  
„Ich bin ausgerutscht. Mein Fuß tut weh."  
  
Toni half Lucas auf und brachte ihn ins Schlafzimmer, wo dieser sich aufs Bett nieder ließ.  
  
„Ich zieh dir jetzt was an und dann holen wir einen Arzt. Dein Fuß fängt schon an dick zu werden."  
  
Vorsichtig zog Toni Lucas an, der bei jeder Berührung an seinem Fuß aufschrie. „Ich weiß das dein Fuß weh tut, aber ich bin gleich fertig."  
  
„Pass doch etwas besser auf. Ich schrei hier nicht aus Freude."  
  
„So bin schon fertig. Aber bevor wir den Arzt holen putzt du dir noch die Zähne, damit wir deinen Mundgeruch weg bekommen."  
  
Toni half Lucas auf und stütze ihn auf dem Weg zum Bad. Am Waschbecken hielt Lucas sich fest und begann sich die Zähne zu putzen.  
  
Als Lucas fertig war half Toni ihm wieder ins Schlafzimmer. Ein- zweimal wäre Lucas fast hingefallen, denn dank seines immer noch ziemlich hohen Alkohohlspiegels konnte er noch nicht wieder richtig gehen und auf einem Bein hüpfen sowie so nicht.  
  
Toni griff zum Telefon und wählt die Nummer der Rezeption.  
  
„Können sie mir bitten einen Arzt auf das Zimmer 503 schicken? Mein Freund ist ihm Bad ausgerutscht und hat sich am Fuß verletzt."  
  
„Ich sag dem Arzte bescheid."  
  
„Danke."  
  
Wenige Minuten später klopfte es an der Tür und Toni öffnete sie. Als er denn Arzt sah meinte er mit einem Fingerzeig auf Lucas: „Er sitz da auf dem Bett."  
  
Der Arzt ging an Toni vorbei und kniete sich vor Lucas nach dem er diesen begrüßt hatte.  
  
„So dann zeigen sie mir mal ihr Bein."Vorsichtig tastete der Arzt das Bein des Jungen ab. „Tut das weh? Oder hier?"fragt der Arzt während er an immer anderen Stellen des Fußes lang tastete.  
  
„Da!"meinte Lucas und zeigte auf eine Stelle seines Beines.  
  
„Das ist alles nicht so schlimm. Der Fuß ist nur verstaucht. Am besten sie kühlen den Fuß gut und belasten ihn nicht. In 3 – 5 Tagen ist alles wieder ok."  
  
Lucas nickte.  
  
„Danke Dr.! Haben sie vielleicht auch eine Salbe für seinen Fuß?" erkundigte Toni sich.  
  
„Ja natürlich!"der Arzt kramte in seiner Tasche bis er eine Tube herausholte. „Hier bitte. Am besten reibt er den Fuß dreimal am Tag damit ein."Der Arzt wandte sich an Lucas: „Ich wünsche ihnen gute Besserung. Und wenn es schlimmer werden sollte, dann melden sie sich bei mir. Auf wiedersehen."Der Arzt schloss die Tür hinter sich.  
  
„Am besten legst du dich einfach hin und ruhst dich aus."schlug Toni vor.  
  
„Das sind ja ganz neue Töne. Erst darf ich kein Auge zumachen und dann willst du genau das Gegenteil. Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens wie ich meinen Willen kriege. Ich brauch nur auszurutschen und mir den Fuß zu vertauchen."  
  
„Wenn du noch Witze machen kannst, dann kann es dir ja gar nicht so schlecht gehen."  
  
„Ich will jetzt schlafen."  
  
„Meinetwegen, aber heute Abend musst du trotzdem fit sein und mit der Crew essen gehen."  
  
„Ich weiß."  
  
„Dann geh ich auch mal ins Bett. Hab nämlich die letzte Nacht auch kaum ein Auge zugemacht."  
  
Toni legte sich in das Hotelbett und bald waren beide eingeschlafen.  
  



	3. Kapitel 3

Kapitel 3  
  
Toni öffnete die Augen und sein erster Blick fiel auf den Wecker. Es war höchste Zeit aufzustehen. Nicht mehr lange und die Seniorcrew würde sich zum Essen treffen. Er erhob sich aus dem Bett und ging zu Lucas der noch tief schlief.  
  
„He Lucas wach auf."  
  
„Lass mich schlafen Toni!"  
  
„Du hast genug geschlafen. Bridger erwartet uns in einer halben Stunde."  
  
„Mmh."  
  
„Komm hoch mit dir. Ich geh duschen und danach machen wir dich fertig."  
  
„Ich will nicht."  
  
„Willst du etwa den Captain enttäuschen?"  
  
Lucas überlegte kurz. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich steh schon auf."  
  
„Braver Junge."meinte Toni und streichelte Lucas über die vom schlafen zerstruppelten Haare.  
  
„He lass das!"  
  
Toni verschwand mit einem amüsierten Lächeln unter der Dusche und Lucas drehte sich noch mal im Bett herum und versuchte noch etwas Schlaf zu erhaschen, doch als er gerade wieder eingeschlafen war zog ihm jemand die Decke weg.  
  
„Du solltest doch aufstehen."Toni sah Lucas böse an. „Jetzt komm schon steh auf."Schwerfällig erhob sich Lucas. „Ich denke wir kümmern uns erst mal um deinen Fuß."Toni holte eine Binde aus dem Medizinschrank im Bad und wickelte diese um Lucas Fuß.  
  
„Aua!"  
  
„Du musst halt die Zähne zusammenbeißen. Ich bin gleich fertig."  
  
Als der Verband angelegt war zog er Lucas die Socken an und richtete seine restliche Kleidung. „So jetzt können wir gehen."  
  
„Na toll und wie soll ich das machen?"  
  
„Während du dich noch mal zum schlafen hingelegt hast habe ich noch mal den Arzt besucht und ein paar Krücken für dich besorgt."Toni reichte diese Lucas. „So und jetzt versuch damit zu gehen. Ich denke einen Schuh ziehen wir dir lieber nicht an. Der wird dir wohl eh nicht passen."  
  
„Darauf verzichte ich gern."  
  
„Das dachte ich mir schon. Na komm lass uns los gehen."Toni hielt Lucas die Tür auf und er humpelte nach draußen. Toni schloss die Tür und lief mit Lucas zum Restaurant des Hotels.  
  
„Lucas mein Gott was hast du denn gemacht?"Kristin kam auf Lucas zu.  
  
„Ich bin im Bad ausgerutscht und hab mir den Knöchel verletzt."  
  
„Soll ich mir das mal ansehen?"  
  
„Nein, ist schon gut. Der Arzt hat es sich schon angesehen."Und mit einem bösen Blick auf Toni meinte er noch. „Außerdem haben schon genug Leute an meinem Fuß rumgefummelt."  
  
„Hey ich hab mich gut um dich gekümmert."erwiderte dieser.  
  
Inzwischen erschien auch der Captain vor dem Restaurant. Als er Lucas auf den Krücken sah ging er auch gleich zu ihm. Nach dem Lucas auch ihm alles erzählt hatte ging die Seniorcrew zum Essen.  
  
Ziemlich zeitig verabschiedete sich Lucas, weil ihm sein Fuß zu weh tat. Etwas besorgt blieben Nathan und Kristin zurück während die anderen sich weiter amüsierten.  
  
Lucas ging allerdings nicht wie alle anderen dachten auf sein Zimmer, sonder in eine Bar um sich den Schmerz den sein Fuß verursachte wegzutrinken.  
  
Gegen 4.00 Uhr früh hatte er kein Geld mehr und ging total betrunken aufs Zimmer zurück. Überraschenderweise schaffte er es nicht hinzufallen. Mit viel Krach öffnete er die Tür. Plötzlich stand Toni vor ihm. „Wo bist du gewesen?"  
  
„Das geht dich gar nichts an."  
  
„Mich vielleicht nicht, aber den Captain. Er war nämlich mit dem Dr. hier um nach dir zu sehen."  
  
Lucas Gesichtszüge entgleisten. „Was hast du ihnen gesagt?"  
  
„Die Wahrheit. Das ich keine Ahnung habe wo du bist. Sorry, aber was sollte ich sonst sagen?"  
  
„Und wie haben sie reagiert?"  
  
„Gesagt haben sie nichts weiter, aber ich denke sie haben sich große Sorgen gemacht."  
  
„Am besten ich geh gleich zu ihnen,"  
  
„Du gehst nicht zu ihnen. 1. hast du wohl übersehen das es jetzt 4.00 Uhr früh ist und die beiden wohl schlafen und 2. stinkst du so nach Alk das du beiden wohl noch mehr Sorgen machst als sie zu beruhigen."  
  
Lucas nickte zustimmend. Mit schlechtem Gewissen ging Lucas ins Bett. Morgen würde den Captain und Kristin Westphalen sein Verhalten erklären müssen.  
  



	4. Kapitel 4

Kapitel 4  
  
Gegen Mittag am nächsten Tag klopfte es an der Tür. Toni öffnete diese und Kristin und Nathan standen vor ihm.  
  
„Entschuldigen sie. Ich hoffe wir haben sie nicht geweckt."meinte Bridger.  
  
„Nein schon ok."  
  
„Ist Lucas wach? Wir würden gern wissen wie es ihm geht."meldete sich jetzt Kristin zu Wort.  
  
„Ich glaub der schläft noch."  
  
„Sagen sie ihm, das er dann mal zu uns aufs Zimmer kommen soll?"  
  
„Werd ich ausrichten."Toni schloss die Tür.  
  
„Wer war da?"kam eine Stimme aus dem Schlafzimmer.  
  
„Der Captain und der Dr.! Sie wollten wissen wie es dir geht. Hab ihnen gesagt das du noch schläfst. Du sollst dann mal zu ihnen gehen wenn du wach bist."  
  
„Gut, das mach ich gleich."  
  
„Halt!"  
  
„Erst kommst du zu mir."  
  
Lucas stand auf und humpelte zu Toni. „Jetzt hauchst du mich erst mal an."  
  
Lucas tat dies und Toni verzog das Gesicht. „Du stinkst wieder nach Alkohol. Ab ins Bad mit dir."  
  
Lucas ging ins Bad und nach ein paar Minuten kam er wieder zurück und sie wiederholten die Sache mit dem anhauchen noch einmal.  
  
„Jetzt ist es in Ordnung. Weißt du schon was du dem Captain erzählst wenn er fragt wo du warst?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Mir fällt schon noch was ein."  
  
Toni nickte.  
  
„Ich geh dann mal rüber. Bis später."  
  
„Bis dann und viel Glück."  
  
Vorsichtig klopfte Lucas an die Hotelzimmertür des Captains. Schnell wurde die Tür von Kristin geöffnet. „Lucas wir haben schon auf dich gewartet. Wie geht es dir denn?"  
  
„Kann ich erst mal rein kommen?"  
  
„Natürlich. Entschuldige bitte."  
  
Lucas humpelte in den Aufenthaltsraum des Hotelzimmers, wo Bridger stand und ihn besorgt ansah. „Alles in Ordnung mit dir?"  
  
„Ja, es tut noch weh, aber ansonsten geht's mir ganz gut."  
  
Lucas nahm auf dem Sofa platz und streckte sein Bein vorsichtig aus. Kristin setzte sich neben ihn. „Wo warst du denn gestern Abend? Wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht und wollten nach dir sehen, aber du warst nicht da."  
  
Verlegen sah Lucas zur Seite. Er konnte weder Kristin noch Bridger in die Augen sehen als er sagte: „Ich musste einfach noch mal raus. Ich brauchte frische Luft und ich wollte Darwin sehen."  
  
„Ich verstehe dich ja, aber musste es denn so spät in der Nacht sein?"  
  
„Wissen sie, ich konnte einfach nicht schlafen, weil mein Bein weh tat und ich vom Arzt auch keine Schmerzmittel bekommen habe."  
  
Kristin nickte verstehend: „Wenn du willst kann ich dir welche geben. Ich hab sie mit an Land gebracht falls irgendwas sein sollte."  
  
„Das wäre wirklich nett."  
  
„Kein Problem."  
  
Schon stand Kristin auf und kam kurze Zeit später mit einer Schachtel Tabletten wieder. „Hier bitte."  
  
„Vielen Dank."Lucas zögerte kurz. „Ich will ja nicht unhöfflich sein, aber ich würde mich doch gern noch etwas hinlegen."  
  
„Schon gut. Das ist gar kein Problem."entgegnete Kristin.  
  
„Wie wäre es denn wenn wir drei heute Abend etwas unternehmen? Vielleicht gehen wir einfach in eine schöne Bar und lenken dich ein bisschen ab."warf jetzt Bridger ein.  
  
Lucas war sofort begeistert: „Das wäre super."  
  
„Gut dann holen wir dich gegen 21.00 Uhr ab, ok?"  
  
„Ja ist gut. Ich werd jetzt wieder rüber gehen, damit ich für heute Abend fit bin. Bis dann."  
  
„Ja bis dann."  
  
Lucas lies Bridger und Kristin die nun beruhigter waren allein zurück.  
  
„Toni, Toni!"schrie Lucas doch sein Freund hörte ihn nicht. Die Musik die im Raum lief konnte Lucas nicht übertönen. Er humpelte zum Radio und stellte es ab. Erst jetzt bemerkt Toni seinen jungen Freund.  
  
„Ich dachte du wärst beim Captain."  
  
„Da war ich auch."  
  
„Hast du ihn so sehr genervt das er dich weggeschickt hat?"  
  
„Nein ich bin selber gegangen. Wir gehen heute Abend in eine Bar."  
  
„Du und der Captain?"fragte Toni erstaunt.  
  
„Ja und Dr. Westphalen."  
  
„Also ein privates Treffen, was?"  
  
„Nur wir drei."  
  
„Ich hoffe du trinkst heute Abend nicht zuviel."  
  
„Was hältst du denn von mir?"  
  
„Weißt du seit den letzten Tagen trau ich dir viel zu."  
  
„Ach komm. Ich trink nicht viel und heute werde ich mich auch extra zurücknehmen. Ok Papa?"  
  
Lucas schluckte eine von Kristins Pillen, als ihm auffiel wie Toni ihn ansah. „Du brauchst nicht so zu kucken. Die hab ich von Dr. Westphalen gegen die Schmerzen bekommen. Wenn du willst kannst du dich gern überzeugen."Lucas warf Toni die Schachtel zu, der diese kritische beäugte. „Und glaubst du mir jetzt?"Toni nickte.  
  
Lucas hatte die Nase voll und legte sich ins Bett. Toni hingegen wollte jetzt auch nicht bei Lucas sein und verließ das Zimmer um sich mit einem der anderen Crewmitglieder zu amüsieren.  
  



	5. Kapitel 5

Kapitel 5  
  
Ein Klopfen drang an Lucas Ohr. Er öffnete die Augen und als er auf die Uhr sah sprang er vor Schreck auf. Er hatte verschlafen und leider auch vergessen das sein Fuß verletzt war. Dieser schmerzte jetzt heftig und Lucas konnte ein „Aua!"das über seine Lippen kam nicht mehr unterdrücken.  
  
„Lucas? Was ist los?"drang Kristins Stimme durch die Tür.  
  
„Mir geht's gut. Ich bin gleich da."presste Lucas zwischen den Zähnen hervor. Mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesichtsausdruck humpelte er mit den Krücken zur Tür.  
  
Als er diese öffnete kam ihm Kristin entgegen. „Was ist mit dir?"  
  
„Ich hab für kurze Zeit vergessen das mein Fuß verletzt ist und als ich grad aus dem Bett aufgesprungen bin weil ich verschlafen hatte...."  
  
„Schon gut. Du brauchst nicht mehr zu sagen. Setzt dich erst mal hin. Ich seh mir deinen Fuß an."  
  
Während Lucas sich untersuchen lies fragte Bridger der die ganze Zeit neben Kristin stand sein jüngstes Crewmitglied: „Wieso hast du denn noch geschlafen?"  
  
„Keine Ahnung. Ich bin gleich ins Bett als ich von ihnen weg bin und durch ihr klopfen bin ich aufgewacht.  
  
Lucas spürte einen Schmerz in seinem Fuß. „Aua!"  
  
„Entschuldige. Ich werd besser aufpassen."Kristin tastete noch einen Moment den Fuß von Lucas ab.  
  
„Du hast Glück gehabt. Es ist nichts weiter passiert. Am besten du reibst den Fuß mit etwas Salbe ein. Und dann sollte es gehen."  
  
„Die Salbe ist im Bad."  
  
„Ich geh sie holen."warf Bridger ein.  
  
Als dieser mit der Salbe kam rieb Kristin vorsichtig den Fuß von Lucas ein, wobei ihm jede Berührung Schmerzen bereitete. „Kann ich eine Tablette nehmen?"  
  
Kristin gab ihm wortlos die Schachtel.  
  
„Darf ich auch 2 nehmen?"  
  
„Ja, aber nicht zu oft. Und du solltest heute Abend auch lieber im Bett bleiben."  
  
„Aber ich wollte doch mit ihnen weggehen."  
  
„Aber dein Fuß.... du musst ihn schonen."  
  
„Ach das geht schon."  
  
Kristin sah skeptisch Lucas an.  
  
„Glauben sie mir ."  
  
„Na gut, aber wenn es nicht mehr geht, dann bringen wir dich nachhause."  
  
Lucas nickte.  
  
Schnell verschwand er im Bad und versuchte sich noch etwas herzurichten.  
  
„Ok wir können gehen."  
  
Zu dritt gingen sie durch die Stadt auf der Suche nach einer geeigneten Bar und bald wurden sie fündig. Die Bar war nicht zu überfüllt und so fanden die 3 schnell einen Platz an einem Tisch etwas abseits, wo die Musik nicht so laut war und man sich gut unterhalten konnte.  
  
„Ich möchte gern einen Calpirinia."meldete sich Lucas zu Wort als sie alle ein wenig in die Getränkekarte gekuckt hatten.  
  
Bridger nickte zustimmend. Als er den Kellner sah rief er diesen zu sich. „Wir hätten gern einen Calpirinia, ein Bier und...". Er sah fragend zu Kristin. „Ich hätte gern einen Tiquila Sunrise."Der Kellner notierte alles und verschwand.  
  
„Es ist schön hier."meinte Lucas.  
  
„Ja. Das find ich auch. Wie geht's denn deinem Fuß?"wollte Dr. Westphalen wissen.  
  
„Es geht schon. Jedenfalls besser als vorhin."  
  
„Du kannst froh sein, dass es jetzt schon Schmerztabletten gibt die auch mit Alkohol nehmen darfst, ansonsten könntest du jetzt nichts trinken."  
  
„Sagt mal wir sind jetzt noch 2 Tage an Land. Wie wäre es denn wenn wir noch eine kleine Abschlussfeier machen?"schlug Bridger vor.  
  
„Das ist eine gute Idee, Nathan."  
  
„Oh ja und wann?"fragte Lucas aufgeregt.  
  
„Na ich denke an unserem letzten Abend an Land."  
  
„Da müssen wir aber noch viel organisieren."  
  
„Und deshalb gehen du und ich morgen auch einkaufen."  
  
„Is gut. Ich weiß auch schon genau was wir alles brauchen."  
  
„Und was soll ich machen?"wollte nun Kristin wissen.  
  
„Ich dachte mir du überlegst wo wir feiern und wie wir den Raum gestalten."  
  
Dr. Westphalen nickte wohl wollend.  
  
Den restlichen Abend wurde geplant und diskutiert. Bis alle drei dann zu später Stunde den Heimweg antraten.  
  
„Ich geh gleich schlafen. Bin total müde."Lucas verabschiedete sich mit einem Winken. Als dieser verschwunden war wendete sich Nathan an Kristin. „Darf ich dich noch auf ein Glas Wein vorstellen?"  
  
„Gerne."  
  
Beide setzten sich an die Hotelbar.  
  
„Was ist Kristin? Geht es dir gut?"  
  
„Das schon, aber ich mach mir Sorgen."  
  
„Um Lucas?"  
  
Kristin nickte.  
  
„Es geht ihm doch schon besser. Und es ist nur eine Verstauchung. In ein paar Tagen ist er wieder gesund."  
  
„Du hast ja Recht. Vielleicht bin ich in Bezug auf ihn zu empfindlich."  
  
„Er ist dir eben wichtig, da ist es doch klar das du so fühlst."  
  
„Nathan bist du mir böse wenn ich jetzt lieber ins Bett gehen würde?"  
  
„Natürlich nicht. Soll ich dich begleiten?"  
  
„Nein, ist schon gut. Wenn du willst kannst du noch bleiben. Und wenn es dir nichts ausmacht würd ich heute Abend lieber allein schlafen."  
  
„Kein Problem. Ich werd auf mein eigenes Zimmer gehen. Ich bleib jetzt noch etwas hier. Schlaf gut."Nathan gab Kristin einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
  
„Danke. Du auch."  
  
Nathan blieb an der Bar zurück und trank noch sein Glas Wein aus, dann verließ auch er die Bar und ging in sein Zimmer.  
  
Anm:  
  
Immer wenn die Crew Landurlaub hat und nicht in der Nähe ihres Zuhauses ist, dann übernachten sie in Hotels. Nathan und Kristin haben jeder ein eigenes Hotelzimmer für sich. In diesen Hotelzimmern befinden sich Ehebetten. Meist schläft der eine beim anderen, da die beiden sich zueinander hingezogen fühlen. Aber die Crew soll nichts mitbekommen, deshalb hat jeder ein Zimmer. Einige aus der Crew haben Vermutungen, wissen aber nichts genaues. Lucas hingegen weiß über das Verhältnis zwischen den beiden bescheid. Wie er davon erfahren hat wissen wir ja ich sag nur SeaQuest – Folge Das Ende der SeaQuest 


	6. Kapitel 6

Kapitel 6  
  
Früh am Morgen wurde Bridger durch wildes klopfen an der Tür geweckt. Sofort schreckte er aus dem Bett hoch und war gleich an der Tür. „Lucas was ist passiert? Ist was mit deinem Fuß?"  
  
„Sie wollten heute mit mir einkaufen gehen für die Feier."  
  
„Und da musst du so früh kommen? Es ist noch mitten in der Nacht."  
  
„Ich kann doch eh nicht mehr schlafen."  
  
„Das ist ja was ganz neues. Komm erst mal rein."Bridger schloss die Tür hinter Lucas. „Ich hoffe du hast nicht schon bei Kristin geklopft und sie geweckt."  
  
„Naja..."druckste Lucas herum. „Ich dachte sie wären bei ihr."  
  
„Hat sie dich wenigstens dafür zusammengestaucht?"  
  
„Eigentlich nicht. Sie hat so ähnlich wie sie reagiert und glaubte gleich mir sei etwas passiert."  
  
„Du wartest hier! Ich geh zu ihr rüber."  
  
„Das brauchen sie gar nicht zu versuchen. Sie hat sich gleich wieder hingelegt."  
  
„Aber ich kann jetzt nicht mit dir einkaufen gehen. Hast du mal auf die Uhr geschaut?"  
  
„Wieso? Es ist 6 Uhr."  
  
„Ja eben. Die Geschäfte machen erst in 3 Stunden auf."  
  
Lucas setzte einen enttäuschten Blick auf. „Sieh mich nicht so an. Ich kann es eh nicht ändern. Geh doch einfach wieder ins Bett. Ich würd auch gern noch ein bisschen schlafen."  
  
„Ich kann nicht schlafen. Das hab ich schon mal gesagt."  
  
„Dann geh doch zu Darwin. Der freut sich wenigstens wenn du so früh da bist."  
  
„Genau das mach ich jetzt."Lucas verschwand aus dem Zimmer von Bridger. Dieser hingegen kuschelte sich zurück ins Bett und schlief kurz darauf wieder ein.  
  
2 Stunden später klopfte es erneute an Bridgers Tür. Missmutig kroch er aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür. „Du schon wieder."  
  
„Können wir jetzt losfahren?"  
  
Bridger sah auf die Uhr. „Jetzt ist es kurz nach 8. Die Geschäfte machen in einer Stunde auf."  
  
„Wir können doch schon losfahren."  
  
„Und was sollen wir dann die ganze Zeit machen?"  
  
Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern.  
  
„Meinetwegen kannst du hier bleiben, aber ich geh jetzt erst mal zu Kristin. Muss doch sehen ob sie deinen Überfall heute früh gut überstanden hat.  
  
„Darf ich mitkommen?"  
  
„Nein du bleibst hier. Ich will allein mit Kristin reden."meinte Bridger ernst.  
  
„Verstehe."sagte Lucas wissend.  
  
Bridger schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf.  
  
Vorsichtig klopfte Bridger an die Tür von Kristin. Es dauerte eine Weile, dann wurde die Tür geöffnet. „Guten Morgen."  
  
„Morgen."  
  
„Kristin ich wollte mal sehen wie es dir geht. Ich hoffe ich hab dich nicht geweckt."  
  
„Nein, ich war schon wach. Komm rein."  
  
Bridger betrat das Zimmer und nahm auf dem Bett platz. „Ich hab schon gehört das Lucas dich heute früh besucht hat. Konntest du danach wenigstens wieder etwas schlafen?"  
  
„Nicht so richtig. Ich hatte geglaubt ihm geht es nicht gut so wie er an meiner Tür geklopft hat."  
  
„Das ging mir genauso."  
  
„Wo ist er denn jetzt?"  
  
„Er sitz drüben bei mir. Ich werde wohl bald mit ihm losfahren, sonst nervt er mich noch mehr."  
  
„Ja, ja er kann schon anstrengend sein."  
  
„Bist du ihm böse, dass er dich geweckt hat?"  
  
„Nein, dass ist schon ok."  
  
„Aber du machst dir immer noch Sorgen?"  
  
„Ja das schon. Aber ihm scheint es ja gut zu gehen."  
  
„Das glaub ich auch. Ich werd gleich wieder zu ihm rübergehen. Sehen wir uns heute Abend?"  
  
„Das wäre schön, aber vorher müssen wir das Fest vorbereiten."  
  
Bridger nickte. „Wir sehen uns dann später. Versuch noch etwas zu schlafen."  
  
„Werd ich."  
  
Bridger zog Kristin zu sich und gab ihr einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss auf den Mund. Danach stand er auf.  
  
„Bis dann."  
  
„Viel Spaß euch beiden."  
  
„Steig schon mal ins Auto. Ich zieh mich schnell an und dann können wir los fahren."sagte Bridger zu seinem jüngsten Crewmitglied.  
  
Sofort sprang Lucas auf. „Bin schon unterwegs, aber beeilen sie sich." Schon war Lucas verschwunden.  
  
„Unglaublich dieser Junge."  
  
„Da sind sie ja endlich. Wird ja auch mal Zeit."  
  
„Hey nicht so frech."  
  
„Lassen sie uns endlich losfahren."  
  
„Ist ja schon gut. Ich fahr ja schon los."  
  
Am Einkaufszentrum angekommen klettert Lucas etwas unbeholfen aus dem Wagen. Danach schloss Bridger das Auto zu.  
  
„Kommen sie nicht so lahm."  
  
„Bist du dir sicher das du dich an deinem Fuß verletzt hast, so wie du rennst?"  
  
„Sonst würde ich ja wohl kaum Krücken brauchen."  
  
„Wir brauchen die Chips und dann noch die und die. Und dann brauchen wir noch Nudeln und Gemüse für den Nudelsalat. Und dann brauchen wir noch....".  
  
„Lucas mach mal nicht so schnell. Ich kann mir gar nicht merken was ich alles einpacken soll. Wir gehen jetzt der Reihe nach durch die Gänge und suchen das richtige aus."  
  
Nach 2 Stunden waren die beiden endlich fertig und Bridger komplett mit den Nerven runter. Mühsam lud er alle Sachen in das Auto. Am größten war der Getränkevorrat ausgefallen. Bridger bezweifelte das dies alle werden würde, aber er konnte Lucas wie schon so oft nur schwer etwas abschlagen.  
  
Als Bridger und Lucas zurück ins Hotel kamen liefen sie prompt Krieg in die Arme der natürlich sofort wissen wollte warum die beiden soviel eingekauft hatten.  
  
„Eine Party? Super. Ich werd gleich den anderen bescheid sagen. Aber wann soll die denn steigen?"  
  
„Morgen Abend."meinte Lucas und sah nur noch wie Ben aufgeregt davon stürmte.  
  
Bridger schüttelte nur amüsiert den Kopf.  
  
„Komm lass uns die Sachen wegbringen und dann schauen wir mal was Kristin so angestellt hat."  
  
Und was Kristin so angestellt hatte war gar nicht schlecht. Sie hatte einen für die Hotelgäste zur Verfügung stehenden Raum reservieren können, der mehr als genügend Platz bot. Gerade waren 2 Männer vom Hotel damit beschäftigt die Musikanlage aufzubauen, während Kristin den Raum schon liebevoll gestaltete.  
  
„Das sieht schon großartig aus."meinte Bridger nachdem er den Raum betreten hatte.  
  
„Danke. War auch ne ganz schöne Arbeit. Seit ihr fertig mit einkaufen?"  
  
„Ja und das war anstrengend. Ich bezweifle außerdem das es alle wird. Allein schon die Mengen an Alkohol werden wir niemals los."  
  
„Wir werden ja sehen. Ich bin hier fast fertig, wollen wir dann zusammen Mittagessen?"  
  
„Gerne. Ich hol dich ab."Mit diesen Worten verschwand Bridger und Kristin wandte sich wieder der Dekoration des Raumes zu.  
  
Lucas konnte nicht schlafen. Er war zu aufgeregt. Zu sehr freute er sich auf das morgige Fest. In den letzten Stunden hatte er dafür gesorgt das gute Musik für den Abend da war. Die Auswahl der Musik war nicht gerade einfach. Er musste die verschiedenen Altersgruppen und Musikgeschmäcker berücksichtigen. Doch jetzt stand alles bereit. Lucas Fuß schmerzte und er entschloss sich eine Tablette zu nehmen. Vielleicht würde er dann besser schlafen können.  
  



	7. Kapitel 7

Anm:  
  
Dieses Kapitel widme ich Samusa und Yury. Denn eigentlich wollte ich bei der Party nicht näher ins Detail gehen. Doch ich hab mich anders entschieden. Samusa hätte mich sicher noch leben lassen, wenn ich kein Kapitel darüber geschrieben hätte, aber Yury. Oh Oh ich glaub da könnte ich schon mal meine Sachen packen und in ein Zeugenschutzprogramm gehen das mich ans andere Ende der Welt verfrachtet. grins Dann widme ich das Kapitel noch meiner Einjährigen Mitgliedschaft bei FF.net. Die ist zwar schon am 16.06.2004 gewesen, aber ich hab es erst vor ein paar Tagen gemerkt. Bin ja sooo vergesslich. schüttelt unverständlich den Kopf über sich selbst  
  
Yury: Kann dir Klein-Lucas nicht geben. Der gehört schon mir. Sorry! Aber wenn ich im Urlaub bin, kannst du ihn haben. Bräuchte nämlich einen lieben, netten Lucassitter. Wenn du einverstanden bist, dann sag bescheid. Ich befürchte nur, ich hab kein Geld um dich zu bezahlen. Dafür das ich dir Klein-Lucas in Ausnahmefällen überlassen würde und dafür das ich dir dieses Kapitel widme kannst du mich mal ein bisschen länger auf Platz eins lassen. :-)  
  
Ich hoffe euch gefällt das Kapitel. Hab versucht mir ein bisschen was für die Party auszudenken.  
  
An dieser Stelle noch viele Grüßen an Firna und Mith, die mich auf eine gute Idee gebracht haben und deren eigenwillige Methoden eine Gesichte zu entwickeln mir sehr geholfen haben.  
  
Noch schnell soviel, dass Kapitel ist schon ein bisschen länger als die anderen dieser Geschichte, aber ich denke da kann man mal ne Ausnahme machen. Schließlich soll es auch was besonderes sein. :-)  
  
Man möge mir auch bitte großzügig alle Rechtschreibfehler verzeihen. Ich bin doch grad im Moment sehr eingespannt und wollte das Kapitel schnell noch einschieben. (Die anderen hab ich schon alle fertig.) Außerdem konnte ich mein Jubiläumskapitel doch nicht noch länger rausschieben jetzt wo ich schon 1 Jahr und 2 Wochen bei FF.net bin. (Hab grad auf den Kalender gekuckt, darum weiß ich das.) Wenn ich irgendwie Müll reden sollte ignoriert das bitte einfach. Danke!  
  
Kapitel 7  
  
Der Abend begann ziemlich ruhig. Als erstes wurde auf den Abend angestoßen. Kristin hatte für jeden ein Glas mit Sekt gefüllt und diese an die Crewmitglieder verteilt.  
  
"Auf einen schönen Abend und auf weiterhin so gute Zusammenarbeit wie bisher." verkündete der Captain der SeaQuest.  
  
Nachdem alle angestoßen hatten begannen sie sich im Raum zu verteilen. Einige begannen zu tanzen oder redeten. Eben jeder wie es ihm gefiel. Lucas war an diesem Abend für die Musik zuständig. Er nahm Musikwünsche entgegen uns sorgte dafür, dass die Crew immer einen Grund zum tanzen hatte.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Das Fest lief nun schon etwa 3 Stunden und alle schienen sich wunderbar zu amüsieren, alle bis auf Lucas. Dieser war mehr und mehr gelangweilt von seiner Aufgabe. Und zum trinken hatte er auch nichts anständiges. Denn ganzen Abend hatte er sich mit Cola aufgehalten. Und wer war Schuld daran? Toni! Noch immer hatte Lucas die mahnenden Worte von ihm im Kopf. "Lucas du darfst auf der Feier nichts trinken. Die Gefahr ist zu groß, dass jemand etwas bemerkt." hatte er gesagt.  
  
Lucas sah sich im Raum um auf der Suche nach dem Mann, der ihm das Trinken verbot. Toni schien sich nicht an seinen eigenen Ratschlag zu halten. Der saß an der Bar und flirtete mit der Kellnerin, währenddessen diese die ungefähr 10 leeren Gläser, die vor Toni standen wegräumte.  
  
Das ist doch so typisch. Mich lässt er verdursten, aber er darf soviel trinken wie er will. In den Gläsern war doch nie und nimmer was alkoholfreies. Ich werde mir jetzt selbst ein Glas holen, egal was Toni sagt.  
  
Gedacht getan. Kurz darauf stand Lucas an der Bar und bestellte sich ein Glas Wodka. Daraufhin sprach Toni ihn an. "Du trinkst?"  
  
"Ja und es ist mir egal was du denkst."  
  
"Hey beruhig dich. Wir wollen doch hier feiern. Meinetwegen kannst du trinken soviel du willst."  
  
"Bist du krank? Wieso hast du deine Meinung geändert?"  
  
"Ach ich hab wohl doch überreagiert. Wenn du willst können wir auch anstoßen."  
  
"Klar gerne!" Super endlich scheint er zur Vernunft zu kommen. Mag sein, dass das am Alkohol liegt. Er hat ja schon ne ordentliche Fahne ein Wunder das er noch nicht lallt, aber eigentlich kann mir das egal sein. Hauptsache ich kann in Ruhe trinken.  
  
Lucas wurde aus den Gedanken gerissen, als man ihm sein Glas vor die Nase stellte.  
  
"Na dann Prost!" meinte Toni und hielt sein Glas zum anstoßen hin.  
  
"Zum Wohl!" Mit einem Zug hatte Lucas ausgetrunken und bestellte sich gleich das nächste.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Ein paar Gläser Wodka später:  
  
Lucas sprang vom Stuhl auf und hatte schnell einen Vertreter für die Musikanlage gefunden. Erneut stieß er mit Toni an und trank sein Glas leer.  
  
"Du ich hab eine Idee. Lass uns doch mal Flaschendrehen spielen." schlug Lucas vor.  
  
"Au ja! Aber da holen wir noch welche dazu."  
  
"Ich bin für Henderson."  
  
"Einverstanden und ich für Ortiz."  
  
"O'Neill?"  
  
"O'Neill? Ne das macht doch sicher keinen Spaß mit ihm." nörgelte Toni.  
  
"Warts ab. Wenn der getrunken hat, dann kann der richtig lustig sein."  
  
"Und wenn nehmen wir noch?"  
  
"Ne Frau wer doch nicht schlecht. Da ist Lonnie nicht so allein."  
  
"Da wär noch Hitchkock. Ich hab gehört, die ist auch ganz locker drauf auf Feiern."  
  
"Ok, dann haben wir alle zusammen. Jetzt müssen wir sie nur noch überreden mitzuspielen."  
  
"Ich nehm die Frauen."  
  
"Weil du so ne unbeschreibliche Wirkung auf Frauen hast, stimmts?" stichelte Lucas  
  
"Und ob. Bei mir wird doch jede schwach."  
  
"Mach schon und frag die beiden. Ich geh zu O'Neill und Ortiz."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Etwa eine halbe Stunde später saßen 6 junge Menschen in einer abgeschiedenen Ecke des Raumes auf dem Fußboden. Die anderen schienen keine Notiz von ihnen zu nehmen, was auch besser so war.  
  
"Also wir spielen das so. Ich sag mal ich fang an mit drehen, weil es meine Idee war, das zu spielen. Derjenige auf den die Flasche zeigt muss sich entweder für Wahrheit oder Pflicht entscheiden. Wenn ihr dann die Frage beantwortet oder eure Pflicht erfüllt habt seit ihr dran mit drehen. Die Fragen bzw. die Aufgaben sucht jeweils derjenige aus, der die Flasche gedreht hat. Falls ihm nichts einfällt kann er die anderen um Hilfe bitten. Alles klar?" fragte Lucas als er mit seiner Ausführung am Ende war.  
  
Alle nickten, doch dann meldete sich Toni kurz zu Wort. "Was ist, wenn wir eine Aufgabe nicht erfüllen, oder eine Frage nicht beantworten?"  
  
"Dann müsst ihr ein Glas Wodka auf ex runterschlucken." verkündete Lucas feierlich. Alle waren einverstanden, also begann Lucas die Flasche zu drehen. Die Flasche blieb stehen und zeigte auf O'Neill.  
  
"Ich wähle Wahrheit." sagte dieser.  
  
"Dann sag mir was dein peinlichstes Erlebnis war." fragte der Flaschendreher.  
  
"Das bleibt aber unter uns."  
  
Als alle zugestimmt hatten begann O'Neill zu erzählen. "Also es war in der 4. Klasse und es war gerade Pause und da hatte ich einen Apfel gegessen. Im Unterricht war mir dann richtig schlecht, aber ich dachte mir nichts dabei. Tja und dann ... hab ich meinen Apfel wieder ans Tageslicht befördert und damit das Buch, was unsere Lehrerin uns für die Stunde ausgeteilt hatte, unbrauchbar gemacht."  
  
Die Runde lachte bei dieser Geschichte, aber O'Neill sah das nicht tragisch. Im Gegenteil. Er lachte mit. Dann griff er zur Flasche und drehte sie. Jetzt war Lucas dran.  
  
"Du willst dich wohl rächen oder warum zeigt die Flasche auf mich?"  
  
"Vielleicht. Wir werden sehen." meinte O'Neill.  
  
"Pflicht." war die Antwort von Lucas.  
  
"Du wirst jetzt zu der Kellnerin gehen und ihr sagen wie hübsch sie ist und dann wirst du versuchen sie zu küssen. Du hast 2 Minuten."  
  
"Nein!" protestierte Toni. "Die sollte meine Eroberung werden. Nicht die von Lucas.  
  
"Tja Pech gehabt. Ich war eher dran, aber vielleicht darfst du dann auch mal." grinst Lucas vor sich hin.  
  
Er stand von seinem Sessel auf, denn man extra für ihn hingestellt hatte, da er mit seinem Fuß nicht immer vom Boden aufstehen konnte, und ging mit seiner Krücke auf die Kellnerin zu, die zufällig in der nähe war.  
  
"Weißt du wie schön du bist?"  
  
"Oh danke schön."  
  
"Du bist so schön. Ich würde dich gern küssen." Lucas legte ein Hand auf die Schulter der Frau und näherte sich ihr. Doch dieser schien der Gedanke Lucas küssen zu müssen nicht gerade zu gefallen. Denn sie holte aus und gab ihm eine Ohrfeige. "Du spinnst wohl. Was soll das?" wollte sie wissen.  
  
Niedergeschlagen drehte Lucas ihr den Rücken und ging auf seine Spielkameraden zu die sich vor lachen fast in die Hose machten. Als O'Neill sich wieder gefangen hatte wies er Lucas darauf hin, dass dieser noch seine Aufgaben zu erfüllen hatte. "Kannst gleich wieder umdrehen und dir einen Wodka bestellen."  
  
Nicht mehr ganz so niedergeschlagen hüpfte er auf seinen Krücken zurück zur Bar. Schließlich war die "Strafe" nicht gerade grauenvoll. Im Gegenteil. Für Lucas war sie schön. Er leerte das Glas, bestellt sich noch eins und ging mit dem vollen zurück.  
  
"Du weißt, dass du nur eins trinken musst?" fragte Henderson vorsichtig.  
  
"Ja. Das hier ist für zwischendurch. Aber jetzt bin ich erst mal dran mit drehen." Lucas setzte die Flasche in Bewegung, die dann vor Hitchkock zum stehen kam.  
  
"Ich nehme Wahrheit."  
  
"Was war deine größte Sünde?" wollte Lucas wissen. Die guten Manieren oder eher gesagt den Rang der Frau die ihm gegenübersaß hatte er schon vergessen und blieb deshalb einfach halber beim du.  
  
"Mhh. Das ist nicht schwer. Ich hatte auf einer Feier ziemlich viel getrunken. Und da bin ich dann irgendwann auf den Tisch gestiegen, wo ich wie wild getanzt habe und dann vor all meinen Freunden einen Striptees hingelegt habe. Allerdings behielt ich die Unterwäsche an."  
  
Alle in der Runde starrten sie gebannt an. Das war wirklich eine Überraschung, doch Hitchkock lies sich von nichts beirren und drehte die Flasche. Sie stoppte vor Henderson.  
  
"Ich hätte gerne Pflicht."  
  
"Da fällt mir was gutes ein. Du gehst zu der Kellnerin sagst du wärst lesbisch und fragst sie ob ihr es nicht mal miteinander versuchen könnt."  
  
"Hey lasst meine Kellnerin in Ruhe." mischte sich Toni ein.  
  
"Ach komm. Ist doch nur Spaß." meinte Henderson, während sie schon auf dem Weg zur Kellnerin war.  
  
"Was darf ich ihnen bringen?" frage diese höfflich.  
  
"Tja wissen sie. Ich muss zugeben, dass ich ein Auge auf sie geworfen habe. Hätten sie Lust mit mir auszugehen?"  
  
"Ehrlich gesagt ... Ja. Sie sind mir von Anfang an aufgefallen ich dachte nur nicht das sie so orientiert sind wie ich."  
  
Henderson sah sie einen Augenblick geschockt an. "En ... Entschuldigung. War nur ein Spaß. Ich bin nicht lesbisch. Sorry." Schnell ging Henderson zu den anderen zurück.  
  
"Was ist denn los du kuckst ja wie ne Kuh wenn's schneit." meinte Ortiz.  
  
Henderson wand sich an Toni. "Tja Toni deine Kellnerin kannst du dir abschminken. Die spielt in einer anderen Liga. Wenn du verstehst."  
  
"Ach mano! Das ist nicht fair." meinte dieser.  
  
Wieder lachten alle nur Toni war davon nicht sehr begeistert.  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Etwa 2 Stunden und viel lachen und viele leere Gläser Wodka später:  
  
Die Flasche zeigte auf Toni. "Iscchh denkeee iscchh nehhmmmm Pffflicchht."  
  
"Haha Ssschhheißße wennnn mannnn nisccch meeehrr reeedennn kannn, waaasss?" wollte Ortiz wissen, der die Flasche gedreht hatte.  
  
"Kaannnst eeesss auccchhh niscchhh bessschcher." stichelte Toni zurück.  
  
"Okayy ischhh willll dasccchh duuu Lucaschsch küsschttt."  
  
Toni schien dies nicht weiter zu stören, denn er ging sofort zu Lucas, setzte sich auf dessen Schoß und nahm dann das Gesicht von dem Teenager in die Hände.  
  
"Endllisch Schschschschatzzzzz knutssssscccchen!!!!!!!!" meinte Lucas.  
  
Toni presste seine Lippen auf die von Lucas und wartete ein paar Sekunden, ehe er ihn wieder los lies und sich zu seinem Platz zurückbegab.  
  
"Unddddd wieeee waaaarsssssch dennnnnn sooooooo?" wollte Hitchkock wissen.  
  
"Geeehtttt diccccccchhhh gaaaar niccchht annn." meinte O'Neill.  
  
"Hääängsch doccchh niscccch innnn aaaaalllesssss rrein." war die prompte antwort von Hitchkock.  
  
"Weeeeniggsschtens hattt Tonnniii nocchh sschein Kussssschh gekriscccchsst." meinte Henderson.  
  
"Lassssschhh unssschh doccchh auffhööörn. Maccchht keeeeinn Schhpacchß meeeehr." warf dann O'Neill in die Runde.  
  
Zu O'Neills Überraschung stimmt man ihm zu und so verteilten sich die Crewmitglieder wieder im ganzen Raum. Erstaunlich das niemand etwas von ihrer kleinen Flaschendrehrunde mitbekommen hatte. Aber vielleicht hatten sie es nur nicht gemerkt. Denn meisten war das eh ziemlich egal.  
  
"Heyyyy lassschhht misccchh doccch nisccch alllein hieeerr." Rief Lucas denn anderen nach, doch die waren eh schon längst verschwunden. "Naaaaa gguuuuuut dannnnn blleibbb isccch bei meeeeinnnemm besschhten Freeeeeunndddddd." Dabei tätschelte er die halbvolle Flasche Wodka die er sich vor noch nicht allzu langer Zeit an der Bar gekauft hatte. Lucas nahm einen Schlug aus der Flasche und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. "Dasssschh Lebbbben issssch wunderssssschööön!"  
  
Fortsetzung folgt  
  
P.S.: Ich nehme für das Verhalten von Lucas und den anderen keine Schuld auf mich. Denn missssssssssssssccccccccchh triffffffffffft keeeeeinnneeeeee Schschcscsschuld. Die waren betrunken, nicht ich. Also wenn euch was nicht passt, dann beschwert euch bei denen. Ich muss jetzt leider gehen, denn mein bester Freund Martini wartet auf mich. 


	8. Kapitel 8

Anm: Samusa und Yury: Ich musste euch doch mal ein bisschen schocken. Hoffe ihr habt euch wieder erholt. Verschiebt euren Herzinfarkt mal auf später. Es könnte noch schlimmer werden...  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
„Wo steckt Lucas denn?"wollte Kristin von Nathan wissen, als der Abend schon ziemlich fortgeschritten war.  
  
„Ich weiß nicht. Lass ihn uns doch einfach suchen gehen."  
  
Die beiden machten sich auf die Suche, doch was sie fanden war wenig erfreulich. Lucas saß in einer Ecke auf einem Sessel und trank Wodka aus einer Flasche.  
  
„Lucas alles ok?"  
  
„Klaaaarrrr miiiiiir geeeeeeeehtttttt esssssch ssssccchhuper Drrrrr.!" lallte das Computergenie.  
  
„Du klingst als wärst du betrunken."  
  
„Bettttttrrrrrrrrunkkkkkkennnnnnnnn? Isssscccchh? Niiiiiiiiemalsssschh."  
  
„Lucas gib mir die Flasche!"mischte sich der Captain ein.  
  
„Neeeeeeeeeeiiiiiiiiiiiiin, isssssssssccccchhhh wiiiiiiiiillllllllll nisssccccccccchtttt. Diiiiiiiie gehhhhhhhhhhörrrrrrt miiiiiiiirrrrrrr."  
  
„Du gibst mir sofort die Flasche."befahl der Captain.  
  
Nun fing Lucas an rumzuschreien und wild mit den Händen zu gestikulieren. Die restlichen Crewmitglieder wurden darauf aufmerksam und kamen dazu. Irgendwann schaffte es Toni durch die Menge. Als er Lucas sah entrann ihm ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen.  
  
„Ich hab dir gesagt du sollst es lassen, aber du kannst ja nicht auf mich hören."meinte Toni, der inzwischen wieder einigermaßen klar im Kopf war, zu Lucas.  
  
„Lassssscccchhh misccchhhh innnn Ruhhhhe. Duuuuu hasssschhht gesscchagt ischhh daaarrrf triiiiiinkkeennnnn."  
  
„Captain es wäre das beste wenn wir ihn auf unser Zimmer bringen."schlug Toni vor.  
  
Mühsam hievten sie Lucas hoch und gingen mit ihm davon. Sie schafften es nur ein kleines Stück, dann hatte er sich losgerissen und versuchte alleine zu gehen oder eher zu humpeln, denn sein Fuß hinderte ihn immer noch am gehen. Doch weit schaffte er es nicht. Er brach zusammen und fiel auf den Boden. Schnell eilten alle auf Lucas zu, der sich nicht mehr bewegte. Er war bewusstlos.  
  
„Toni was ist los mit Lucas? Warum hat er soviel getrunken?"wollte Kristin wissen.  
  
„Ich weiß, ich hätte es ihnen schon früher sagen sollen, aber Lucas hat es mir verboten. Er hat schon seit langer Zeit ein Problem mit Alkohol. Er ist davon abhängig. Ich hab ihm immer wieder ins Gewissen geredet, aber er wollte nicht auf mich hören. Er hat einfach immer weiter getrunken."  
  
„Warum haben wir denn nie etwas gemerkt?"  
  
„Nun ja ich hab ihm geholfen es zu vertuschen. Ich wollte einfach nicht das er Ärger bekommt."  
  
„Wie lange geht das denn schon so?"  
  
„Etwas länger als ein Jahr."  
  
„So lange?"  
  
Toni nickte nur stumm. Dann fiel sein Blick wieder auf Lucas der auf einmal anfing nervös zu zucken. „Können sie ihm helfen?"  
  
„Ich werd sehen was ich tun kann. Aber wenn ich das richtig sehe hat er eine Alkoholvergiftung. Ich werde gleich einen Krankenwagen rufen müssen."  
  
„Das kann ich doch machen."Schlug Toni vor.  
  
„Gut, aber beeil dich. Und wir sprechen uns dann noch. Die Sache ist noch nicht vom Tisch."  
  
Lucas hatte Glück. Er hatte eine ziemlich schwere Alkoholvergiftung, aber sie konnten ihm noch rechtzeitig helfen.  
  
Während Kristin und Bridger sorgenvoll vor dem Krankenzimmer von Lucas standen schien dieser garnichts von all dem mit zu bekommen. Noch schien der Alkohol zu sehr seine Gedanken zu vernebeln.  
  
Besorgt saß Kristin noch immer am Bett von Lucas als die Türen des Krankenzimmers aufging. Bridger trat ein. Sofort sprang Kristin auf und lies sich von ihm in den Arm nehmen. Bridger war vor einer Weile mit einer Krankenschwester verschwunden, da er ein paar formelle Dinge regeln musste. „Wie konnten wir von all dem nichts mitbekommen? Wir haben fast jede freie Minute mit ihm verbracht."  
  
„Beruhig dich."meinte Bridger und strich sanft über Kristins Haar.  
  
„Wie konnten wir es nicht merken?"fragte Kristin zum wiederholen Male.  
  
„Ich weiß es nicht. Ich weiß es wirklich nicht. Aber sobald es Lucas besser geht werden wir mit ihm und Toni reden."  
  
Toni war im Hotel geblieben. Kristin und Nathan waren der Ansicht das er die restliche Crew aufklären sollte. Die beiden wollten nicht das es Getuschel gab. Toni war nicht gerade dankbar für diese Aufgabe und entschloss sich deshalb es kurz und schmerzlos zu machen und nicht ins Detail zu gehen.  
  
Die Crew kam gleich auf Toni zu als sie diesen entdeckten. Natürlich wollten alle wissen was mit Lucas los ist.  
  
„Er hat ein Problem....mit Alkohol. Er ist abhängig von dem Zeug...schon lange."  
  
„Und was ist jetzt mit ihm?"  
  
„Es geht ihm ganz gut soweit. Er ist jetzt im Krankenhaus ... da kümmern sie sich um ihn."  
  
Lucas erwachte und öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Sein Kopf schmerzte fürchterlich und das grelle Licht das zum Fenster reinkam blendete ihn. Als er den Kopf zur rechten Seite wendete sah er direkt in die besorgten Gesichter von Kristin und Nathan.  
  
„Wo bin ich denn?"  
  
„Im Krankenhaus."  
  
„Was mach ich denn hier?"  
  
„Du hattest eine Alkoholvergiftung, deshalb mussten wir dich herbringen."  
  
Würde Lucas gut gehütetes Geheimnis jetzt auffliegen? Würden jetzt alle wissen was mit ihm los war? Das er zuviel Alkohol trank? Weil er es brauchte? Schnell drehte Lucas denn Kopf wieder weg aus Angst man könnte ihm etwas ansehen. Aus Angst man könnte alles rausfinden.  
  
„Du brauchst dich nicht wegzudrehen Lucas. Du kannst uns ruhig ansehen." sagte Nathan leise, aber dennoch bestimmt. „Wir wissen über alles bescheid. Toni hat es uns gesagt."  
  
Erschrocken fuhr Lucas herum. „Ich hatte es ihm verboten."  
  
Kristin trat näher an das Bett von Lucas und sah diesem direkt in die Augen. „Du bist zusammengebrochen. Wenn er uns nicht gesagt hätte was los ist ... wir hätten dir vielleicht nicht mehr helfen können."  
  
Wieder drehte Lucas denn Kopf in die andere Richtung. Er konnte die enttäuschten Gesichter der beiden nicht ertragen.  
  
Nun trat auch Nathan näher zu Lucas. „Lucas sie mich an, bitte!"  
  
Schüchtern wendete Lucas den Kopf.  
  
„Wieso Lucas? Wieso hast du das getan?"  
  
Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht mehr wie er in die ganze Sache hineingeraten war.  
  
„Lass dir helfen. Geh in eine Klinik und lass dir helfen. Kristin und ich würden mit dir gehen."  
  
„Sie würden die SeaQuest für mich verlassen?"fragte Lucas ungläubig.  
  
Beide nickten ihm entschieden zu.  
  
„Aber das kann ich nicht von ihnen verlangen."  
  
„Doch Lucas das kannst du. Wir wollen das es dir wieder gut geht und wir wollen dir dabei helfen."sagte Kristin nun.  
  
Lucas schien nicht mehr zu wissen was er denken sollte. „Überleg es dir." War Bridgers Antwort auf Lucas ahnungslosen Blick. „Schlaf noch etwas. Wir werden erst mal zurück ins Hotel gehen. Die anderen machen sich bestimmt schon Sorgen."  
  
„Die anderen? Wissen sie etwa auch bescheid?"  
  
„Sie haben alle mitbekommen wie du dich gestern Nacht verhalten hast und wir haben Toni gebeten es ihnen zu erklären. Sie haben ein Recht darauf."  
  
Lucas wandte vor Verzweiflung den Blick von den beiden ab.  
  
„Wir kommen später wieder."Als Antwort erhielt Kristin nur ein stummes Nicken bevor sie mit Nathan den Raum verlies.  
  



	9. Kapitel 9

Anm: Yury und Samusa: Ganz ruhig! streichelt beiden beruhigend über den Kopf Das schlimmste ist ja vorbei.  
  
Kapitel 8  
  
„Meinst du er wird unseren Vorschlag annehmen und in die Klinik gehen?"  
  
„Ich denke schon. Er will doch wieder gesund werden, da bin ich mir sicher. Ich denke jedoch weniger das er uns mitnimmt. Du hast doch gesehen wie er darauf reagiert hat."  
  
„Vielleicht ändert er noch seine Meinung. Das wäre auf jeden Fall schön."  
  
„Oh da stehen schon die anderen. Denn können wir ihnen jetzt wenigstens ein paar Sorgen abnehmen."  
  
Gespannt lauschte die Crew der SeaQuest den Ausführungen des Captains. Sie schienen erleichtert zu sein als sie hörten das es Lucas wieder besser ging und jetzt hofften sie natürlich alle das er die Klinik besuchen würde um gesund zu werden.  
  
„Können wir ihn sehen?"wollte Krieg wissen.  
  
„Ich denke damit sollten sie alle noch etwas warten. Außerdem hab ich inzwischen mit dem Admiral gesprochen. Er will das die SeaQuest wieder in See sticht. Es liegt ein wichtiger Auftrag vor den man leider nicht aufschieben kann. Es soll noch heute Abend los gehen."  
  
Die Crewmitglieder schienen erschüttert.  
  
„Dr. Westphalen und ich werden allerdings nicht mitkommen. Wir werden uns für die nächste Zeit aus dem Dienst zurückziehen. Der Admiral war damit einverstanden das wir uns jetzt erst mal um Lucas kümmern wollen. Er hat auch schon einen neuen Captain für die SeaQuest gefunden. Er heißt Hudson und ist bestens mit der SeaQuest bekannt. Er ist schon seit einer Weile dafür vorgesehen mich mal abzulösen, wenn ich den Dienst entgültig quittiere. Es tut mir wirklich leid das ich sie so überrumple, aber ich denke sie können dafür Verständnis aufbringen."  
  
Der Captain setzte zum salutieren an und die Crew tat es ihm gleich.  
  
Vorsichtig betraten Kristin und Nathan das Zimmer. Lucas schien noch zu schlafen und sie wollten ihn nicht wecken.  
  
„Sie können ruhig lauter sein. Ich bin wach."  
  
„Wie geht es dir denn?"  
  
„Ganz gut."Lucas richtete sich im Bett auf, so das er seinen beiden Besuchern die sich ihm gegenübergesetzt hatten in die Augen sehen konnte.  
  
„Ich habe mich entschieden. Ich werde in die Klinik gehen."  
  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf den Gesichtern der beiden Menschen ihm gegenüber.  
  
„Lucas das freut uns wirklich sehr. Die SeaQuest läuft heute Abend wieder aus und Kristin und ich haben uns entschieden. Wir werden nicht mit an Bord gehen. Der Admiral ist auch einverstanden."  
  
„Das geht nicht. Ich will nicht das sie wegen mir von der SeaQuest gehen."  
  
„Aber wir wollen es. Wir wollen dir wirklich helfen. Du musst uns nur lassen."  
  
„Ich kann sie wohl nicht davon überzeugen auf die SeaQuest zurück zu gehen."  
  
„Tut uns leid, aber da hast du keine Chance."  
  
„Dann nehme ich das Angebot gerne an."  
  
„Wir haben gerade mit dem Arzt gesprochen. Morgen Mittag können wir von hier aus in die Klinik fahren. Allerdings wird das nicht leicht für dich werden."  
  
„Ich weiß, aber so lange sie bei mir sind werde ich es schon schaffen. Wie lange muss ich in der Klinik bleiben?"  
  
„Der Entzug dauert ein Jahr und natürlich darfst du dann nie wieder etwas trinken. Aber wir sind uns sicher das du es schaffen wirst, denn du bist nicht allein. Wir sind bei dir. Dir ist doch hoffentlich klar das wir dort gut auf dich aufpassen werden."  
  
Lucas nickte. „Glauben sie mir darüber bin ich froh. Was ist denn jetzt eigentlich mit der Crew."  
  
„Sie wünscht dir gute Besserung und wenn sie mal in der Nähe der Klinik sind dann wollen sie dich besuchen kommen und sie sind natürlich froh das es dir wieder gut geht."  
  
Auf dem Gesicht von Lucas erschien ein Lächeln. Er würde den Entzug schaffen. Er konnte Dr. Westphalen und Captain Bridger nicht noch einmal so enttäuschen wie er es an diesem Abend getan hatte wo sie sein Geheimnis erfahren haben. Er wollte und konnte ihnen das nicht antun. Für sich und für sie und für sein zukünftiges Leben auf der SeaQuest würde er es schaffen und für Darwin. Denn Bridger hatte ihm versprochen das der Delphin mit zur Klinik, die gleich in der Nähe eines Meeres lag, kommen würde.  
  



	10. Kapitel 10

Anm 1:

Ich widme dieses Kapitel Karl. Ich kannte ihn seit über 12 Jahren, doch durch einen Motorradunfall am Dienstag denn 10.08.2004 verloch ich am 16.08.2004 einen meiner besten Freunde.

Kapitel 10

Lucas war gerade zwei Monate in der Klinik. Nathan und Kristin kümmerten sich rührend um ihn, doch es kam der Tag an dem er seinem Verlangen nachgab. Es war an einem Nachmittag und die Sonne stand strahlend über der Klinik. Nathan und Kristin wollten für eine Weile in die Stadt da sie etwas besorgen mussten und Lucas erhielt zum ersten Mal die Erlaubnis alleine ans Meer zu gehen um Darwin zu sehen. Am Anfang waren entweder Dr. Westphalen oder Captain Bridger mitgegangen, oft auch beide. Doch anstatt ans Meer zu gehen führte ihn

sein Weg in den nächsten Supermarkt. Ein bisschen Geld hatte er ab und zu von seinen Ersatzeltern erhalten und damit kaufte er was er dafür kriegen konnte. Endlich wieder Zufriedenheit zu spüren und das Verlangen zu stillen fühlte sich für Lucas gut an. Er ging nun doch zum Meer und setzte sich hin. Er trank schnell und bald waren alle Vorräte aufgebraucht. Zufrieden und sichtlich betrunken lies er sich zurück in den Sand fallen und schloss die Augen. Nur das rauschen der Wellen drang an sein Ohr. Bis er hörte wie Kristin freudig hinter ihm sagte: „Sieh mal da ist er."

Lucas versuchte aufzustehen was ihm noch einigermaßen gelang, doch beim gehen scheiterte er. Wieder im Sand liegend sah er dann das versteinerte Gesicht von Nathan vor sich. „Was hast du getan? Du hast uns versprochen das du gesund werden willst. War das denn alles gelogen?"Lucas war geschockt so hatte er denn Captain noch nie erlebt und das obwohl er ihn schon jahrelang kannte. „Willst du dein Leben einfach wegschmeißen? Denkst du denn nur an dich? Was ist denn mit uns? Wir machen uns die ganze Zeit Sorgen. Wir helfen dir. Wir haben sogar unsere Arbeit für dich aufgegeben und du? Was tust du? Du tust alles damit es dir nicht besser geht. Ich weiß nicht warum wir soviel für dich getan und soviel für dich aufgegeben haben wo wir doch jetzt sehen das es umsonst war."Bridger wandte den Blick von Lucas ab, drehte sich um und wollte gehen.

„Nathan bitte bleib hier."Flehte Kristin. Doch Bridger hörte nicht auf sie, er ging einfach weiter.

Kristin beugte sich jetzt über Lucas und reichte ihm die Hand, dann half sie ihm auf. Die Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. „Dir ist doch wohl klar wie sehr du uns verletzt hast? Nicht nur Nathan auch ich bin tief enttäuscht von dir. Wir haben für dich viel aufgegeben, aber du gibst uns dafür nichts zurück. Ich bring dich jetzt in die Klinik."

„Dr. Westphalen ich....."

„Sag nichts. Komm einfach mit."Das kurze Stück zum Hotel zurück sagte Kristin kein Wort mehr zu Lucas sondern zog ihn einfach hinter sich her. Lucas hatte Probleme sich auf den Beinen zu halten immer wieder war er kurz davor hinzufallen. Doch Kristin kümmerte sich nicht darum. Ihrer Meinung nach war er selbst daran Schuld.

An der Rezeption der Klinik blieb Kristin stehen und wandte sich an die Krankenschwester. „Er hat wieder getrunken."Sagte sie trocken. Sofort kam die Schwester zu ihnen und nahm sich Lucas an. „Ich geh jetzt. Vielleicht komm ich heute Abend wieder. Verlass dich aber nicht darauf."Sagte sie noch zu Lucas ehe sie verschwand.

- - - - - - -

Kristin fand Nathan nach einer Weile an einem einsamen Abschnitt des Strandes wo er mit leerem Blick auf das Meer sah. Sanft legte sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. Doch Bridger reagierte gar nicht darauf.

„Nathan alles ok bei dir?"

„Nichts ist ok. Ich habe wirklich viel für ihn getan, aber er...er scheint das nicht zu begreifen. Auch nicht wie wichtig seine Gesundheit ist. Anscheinend weiß er nicht mal wie weh er uns damit getan hat."

„Wir wussten von Anfang an das es nicht leicht werden würde."

„Ich weiß, aber ich hatte ihm geglaubt als er uns versprochen hat wieder gesund zu werden und nicht mehr zu trinken. Doch jetzt scheint es mir als ob er es nie ernst gemeint hat."

„Du weißt genau das dass nicht stimmt. Er wollte gesund werden und will es sicher immer noch, doch ich denke er hat sich einfach überschätzt...so wie wir ihn. Wir haben einfach gedacht das er es so leicht schaffen wird, doch das wird er nicht. Er hat auch mich sehr enttäuscht, aber ich werde ihm verzeihen wenn er sich bei mir entschuldigt und ich hoffe das du das auch tust. Ich bin sicher das ihm die ganze Sache schon leid tut. Er hat das sicher nicht gewollt. Wir werden uns einfach noch mehr um ihn kümmern müssen."

„Willst du heute Abend noch mal zu ihm?"

„Ich denke das wird nicht viel bringen. Er muss sich erst wieder ausnüchtern. Gehen wir einfach morgen zu ihm. Kommst du mit ins Hotel?"

„Lass uns bitte noch ein bisschen hier sitzen. Der Ausblick ist so schön das kann man nicht alle Tage sehen."

Vorsichtig lehnte sich Kristin die sich inzwischen neben Nathan gesetzt hatte an ihn. Dafür legte Nathan ihr den Arm um die Schulter. Gemeinsam sahen sie noch auf's Meer hinaus und betrachteten die Sonne die langsam und tiefrot im Meer verschwand.

- - - - - - -

Am nächsten Tag saß Lucas mit einer Krankenschwester im Park der die Klinik umgab. Auf die Fragen die ihm das Pflegepersonal gestellt hatte, hatte er bis jetzt nicht geantwortet. Er starrte nun schon geraume Zeit vor sich hin.

Kristin und Nathan näherten sich den beiden langsam. Kristin musste viel Überredungskunst beweisen um Nathan davon zu überzeugen heute Lucas zu besuchen. Etwas fester drückte dieser jetzt die Hand der Doktorin. Sie wusste das es Nathan nicht leicht viel hier her zu kommen und deshalb versuchte sie ihn so gut wie möglich zu unterstützen.

„Lucas können wir dich sprechen?"Fragte Kristin ruhig.

Dieser wendete schnell den Kopf und nickte dann dankbar.

Kristin wendete sich an die Krankenschwester. „Können sie uns mit ihm allein lassen? Wir werden schon auf ihn aufpassen."

„Ist gut, aber falls was sein sollte, dann sagen sie mir bescheid."

Kristin setzte sich neben Lucas und zog Nathan mit sich runter. Noch wollte er ihre Hand nicht loslassen und sie ließ es zu. Noch immer starrte Lucas vor sich hin und Kristin war die erste die ihre Sprache wieder fand und versuchte die Unterhaltung in Gang zu bringen.

„Wie geht es dir?"

„Ganz gut."Antwortete Lucas knapp.

„Lucas weißt du was du gestern getan hast? Deine Genesung war schon weit voran geschritten und du bist wieder an den Anfang zurück gefallen. Das heißt all die Bemühungen der letzten Wochen waren umsonst."

Lucas schwieg und machte keine Anstalten einen von beiden anzusehen.

„Lucas willst du überhaupt gesund werden?"

Wieder keine Antwort.

Kristins Geduld war an diesem Tag auch nicht gerade die beste, von der von Nathan ganz zu schweigen. Da Lucas nicht zu reden begann stand Kristin abrupt auf. „Wir gehen dann wohl besser."

Gerade drehten sich beide um, um zu gehen. Als Lucas sehr leise sagte: „Warten sie, bitte!"

Kristin blieb stehen. Dann wendete Lucas seinen Kopf zu den beiden um.

„Es tut mir wirklich sehr leid was ich getan habe. Ich habe sehr geschätzt was sie für mich getan haben und schätze es immer noch. Es tut mir leid das ich zu schwach war und dem Druck nicht stand halten konnte. Ich weiß ich habe sie enttäuscht und ihr Vertrauen in mich zerstört habe, aber ich will es wieder gut machen. Ich will gesund werden, aber dafür brauche ich ihre Hilfe. Alleine schaffe ich das einfach nicht. Es tut mir leid, ehrlich."

Kristin setzte sich wieder neben ihn und zog Nathan mit sich.

„Lucas wir werden dir helfen, aber nur wenn du es ehrlich meinst und wirklich gesund werden willst."

„Das tue ich. Werden sie mir verzeihen?"

„Ja das tu ich."

Kristin ließ die Hand von Nathan los und nahm Lucas in den Arm. Über die Schulter von Kristin konnte er Nathan sehen. Er löste sich aus der Umarmung und wandte sich dem Captain zu.

„Sind sie mir noch sehr böse?"

„Was heißt böse. Ich bin enttäuscht."War das erste, was Bridger an diesem Tag zu Lucas sagte.

„Werden sie mir denn auch verzeihen können?"

„Gib mir einfach etwas Zeit, ok?"

Lucas nickte. „Ich muss jetzt zu meiner Therapiestunde. Ich bin wirklich froh das sie mir nicht mehr böse sind."

„Wie wäre es wenn wir dich dann abholen und ein Eis essen gehen." Meinte Kristin.

„Gerne. Bis dann."

- - - - - - -

Es war eine schwere Zeit für Lucas. Nie hatte er gedacht das es so anstrengend werden würde. Nach seinem Rückfall hatte es eine ganze Weile gedauert bis er das Vertrauen von Kristin und Nathan komplett wieder erlangt hatte. Auf den Gedanken noch einmal etwas zu trinken wäre er selbst in den größten Krisenzeiten nicht gekommen. Immer wieder hatte er den entsetzten und enttäuschten Ausdruck von Nathan und Kristin vor sich, denn sie hatten als sie ihn bei seinem Rückfall erwischt hatten. Mit der Hilfe von Kristin und Nathan schafft er es sein Problem in den Griff zu bekommen. Nachdem er über ein Jahr nichts mehr getrunken hatte wurde er aus der Klinik entlassen und kehrte mit Nathan und Kristin auf die SeaQuest zurück.

Etwas schüchtern und nervös war er schon. Zwar hatten ihn die anderen schon mal besucht, aber er hatte sie doch schon länger nicht gesehen. Lucas betrat zusammen mit Kristin und Nathan die SeaQuest. Als erstes gingen sie auf die Brücke. Wo die meisten der Crewmitglieder waren.

„Hey da ist Lucas!"Rief Krieg begeistert.

Sofort kamen sie auf Lucas zu und begrüßten ihn stürmisch. Doch Lucas befreite sich schnell aus den Umarmungen.

„Ich wollte euch noch etwas sagen. Es tut mir wirklich leid wie ich mich an diesem einem Abend benommen habe und es tut mir leid das ich euch so viele Sorgen gemacht habe. Das war nie meine Absicht gewesen. Ich bin wirklich froh das ihr mich so unterstützt habt, so das ich wieder gesund werden konnte. Und ich bin froh das ich jetzt wieder hier auf der SeaQuest sein kann. Aber besonders froh bin ich das Dr. Westphalen und Captain Bridger mir die ganze Zeit so sehr geholfen haben, denn ohne die beiden hätte ich es wohl nicht geschafft."

„Wir sind auch sehr froh das es dir wieder gut geht und das du wieder hier bist. Aber ich denke ich spreche für die meisten wenn ich sage das ich froh bin das Captain Bridger wieder da ist, denn dieser Hudson war ja nun wirklich grauenvoll."Meinte Krieg.

„Sie sollten sich mit ihren Äußerungen etwas zurück halten Mr. Krieg."Riet ihm Captain Bridger.

„Ich sag ja nur die Wahrheit. Aber natürlich sind wir auch froh das Dr. Westphalen wieder da ist."

- - - - - - -

In der nächsten Zeit gewöhnte sich Lucas wieder daran auf der SeaQuest zu sein. Und er schien glücklich, genauso wie Captain Bridger und Kristin Westphalen. Es schien alles wie früher zu sein. Alle hatten Lucas wieder gut aufgenommen und das Getuschel das Lucas befürchtet hatte blieb zum Glück aus.

ENDE

Anm 2:

Ich werde wegen dem tödlichen Unfall meines Freunde eine Weile keine Geschichten mehr online setzten oder schreiben, bis ich das alles einigermaßen verkraftete habe. Vor meinem Urlaub hab ich ihn noch zufällig auf der Straße auf seinem Motorrad getroffen und als ich wiederkam wurde mir erzählt, dass er im Krankenhaus liegt wegen einem Motorradunfall, doch ich glaubte fest daran, dass er wieder gesund wird bis zum 16.08.2004....


End file.
